


True Pacifist Vore #5 Temmie Food

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Tease, Don't Like Don't Read, Farting, Feet, Femboy Temmie, Fetish Content, Hungry Temmie, Large Cock, Shrinking, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Temmie is a hybrid, Vore, don't eat temmie flakes, peeing, thicc tem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: Frisk goes to Temmie Village for the first time and ends up trying a Temmie flake just to see what they are like and things escalate from there.





	True Pacifist Vore #5 Temmie Food

Frisk was going through Waterfall when they came across the Temmie Village path and due to their curiosity they decided to go there and check it out. The first thing that caught their eyes was a Temmie holding a singular piece of colored cardboard.

Frisk who was confused by said colored cardboard went up to the Temmie and asked about it. Frisk thought this Temmie looked off but the Temmie said yaya hooman will like tem flakes"

They paid the Temmie and ate the cardboard finding no discernable effect well that was until Frisk realized that the Temmie and the room were growing at a alarming rate or rather they were shrinking!

It was also then that they realized what was off about the Temmie who had given them the temmie flake. This Temmie was very human looking with pale human skin and with the ears and tail of a Temmie.

It was also wearing little more than it's sweater and a tiny pair of panties that did not hide it's bulge or huge ass meaning it was male. Frisk tried to run away but the half tem blocked the way with his huge feet which stunk of sweat.

Frisk tried to run the other way but was once again blocked by Temmie's feet as he bent down and snatched up the tiny human. Frisk squirmed in his grip as Temmie said "Tem thinks hooman would make a good toy and food"

Frisk struggled harder upon hearing that as the giant tem shoved them up his ass causing it to jiggle while Frisk tried to bang on the ass cheeks but they were too thick and merely bounced his fists off.

Temmie then let loose a barrage of farts that smelled absolutely awful as Frisk found himself diminished by the foul smelling gas.

Frisk now even tinier was snatched by Temmie who proceeded to remove his panties revealing a cock that was enormous and then proceeded to shove Frisk up the peehole of his cock.

Frisk pushed against the walls of the Temmie's dick but their attempts merely made Temmie hard as Frisk found themself constricted by his erect cock's shaft.  
Temmie then pissed out Frisk as Frisk landed in the huge golden puddle swimming out of it and trying to escape again. Temmie however blocked their path again and snatched them up again.

Temmie licked his lips before dropping Frisk onto his hungry mouth. Frisk screamed as Temmie gulped as they slid down to the stomach before burping and excusing himself.


End file.
